dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Genobee
Genobee is a Raven who works almost exclusively for Crest. He speaks in a monotonous, almost robotic voice and exhibits abilities far beyond any pilot. He is also ranked #1 in the Arena. AC Dual-Face Crest Industries' best pilot, Genobee is the leader of the Crest-exclusive Ravens and has a mission success rate of 100%. He is #1 in the Arena and is considered the most powerful Raven in existence. His sole purpose is to further Crest's aim while also preventing the expansion of its rival, the Mirage corporation. With the conflict emerging between the corporations, Genobee is seen assisting The Raven in taking out a number of enemy MTs. His skills are clearly shown as he skates through the cityscape obliterating two enemies with ease. He is later met facing off against The Raven in a Crest training exercise. It is here where the two grow familiar with one another. When the Navis and Mirage war broke out, Genobee was probably on the front lines fighting against Mirage. After Crest attempts to pull out of the Navis/Mirage conflict, it is Genobee who refuses to obey Crest HQ's command to withdraw and leads a small division of Crest rebels to continue to conflict. Ultimately, he is killed in combat against the Raven in the remains of Bayload city. AC Dual face Training Exercise VS AC 2 Genobee facing off against The Raven. Dual-Face is an all black, middle-weight bipedal AC made exclusively with Crest manufactured parts. It exhibits Human PLUS/OP-INTENSIFY like abilities. It is equipped with a rapid-fire rifle, a blade, and two large grenade launchers. Due to his special abilities, he can use the grenade launchers whilst moving, and can move at normal speed, even though Dual-Face is over-weight. It is also equipped with a grenade rifle hangar weapon for the right arm. Strategy As Genobee can utilize grenade launchers without kneeling, he is extremely dangerous at medium to short range, as when an AC is hit by a grenade round, it is temporarily stunned, which often leads to another grenade round, thus greatly reducing AP in short amounts of time. Generally, a tank legged AC utilizing the large aperture laser cannon is a favorable match up with Genobee to quickly reduce his AP while offering a better chance of withstanding his grenades A light weight AC with two machine guns and EO core also works well, just make sure to be fast enough to avoid his grenade launchers. Another strategy is to lure Genobee into a blading match, where a powerful blade or a skilled blader will reduce his AP very quickly. Dual gatling gun weapon combined with shoulder missile or gatling gun with flame thrower combination might stop him on the first encounter, best combined with wide area FCS. Use structure to hide from him during the last encounter. Core attached EO weapon can be considered for a quick kill. Parts Edit Head: CR-H97XS-EYE Core: CR-C90U3 Arms: CR-A71S2 Legs: CR-LH89F Booster: CR-B83TP FCS: CR-F82D2 Generator: CR-G84P Radiator: CR-R92 Inside: CR-I94DD2 Extension: CR-E81AM Back Unit R: CR-WB78GL Back Unit L: CR-WB78GL Arm Unit R: CR-WR76RA Arm Unit L: CR-WL88LB3 Hangar Unit R: CR-WH98GL Hangar Unit L: None Trivia An AC with the exact same schematic and color scheme is seen in Last Raven piloted by a different Raven by the name of Mollycoddle, who may have outright "stolen" the design. Although Genobee's overweight AC ability is never explained, it is highly implied that it is in fact some form of HUMAN-PLUS, supported by the background knowledge that Crest was originally a bioengineering firm. In Armored Core: Nexus, Genobee makes an appearance in "Ambush Special Forces." If the player fails the mission or succeeds, Genobee appears and finishes off the remaining MTs. After killing two MTs, there is a cutscene where he dashes toward an MT, kills it with a point-blank shot to the head, and dashes down a street. Another theory behind Genobee's HUMAN-PLUS abilities is that he is actually an AI. This is reinforced during the mission "Eliminate Crest AC," where he gives monologue on mankind similar to Hustler One in Master of Arena before being destroyed. Dual Face is one of the ACs made into a Model Kit. Crest's u-AC in Armored Core: Formula Front R-League uses the same frame as Dual-Face. His name is likely a mistranslation of "Zinovie," which shares its origin and meaning with Zinaida's name, suggesting a link between the two. Genobee's monologue could imply that he somehow knew Navis's recovered technology would go out of control and that he wanted to destroy it. In this case, Crest may have eliminated him in the interest of securing Navis's weapons for themselves. One of the few Ravens whose ACs make use entirely of Crest manufactured parts, the others being Cypress and Agraya. Category:Characters